deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
External References to the Dead Space Series
Battlefield: Hardline Battlefield: Hardline is a game released in 2015 by EA and developed by Visceral Games. Since it has been developed by the same software house which developed the Dead Space franchise, various easter eggs can be found within this game. * In the multiplayer map "Hollywood heights" a stone statue can be found inside a fountain placed in front of a big mansion. That house is owned by a character from the single player campaign named Neil Roark. It is a 1:1 copy of the original Dead Space Red Marker. It has white leds glowing inside the classic horizontal fissures. Ishimura Restaurant in multiplayer map.jpg|The Japanese restaurant "Ishimura" that can be found in multiplayer map "Downtown" Ishimura Restaurant in shopping centre.png|The Japanese restaurant "Ishimura" that can be found in chapter 4 List of shops.png|List of shops in the shopping centre in chapter 4 Screenshot_3.png|The Japanese restaurant "Ishimura" that can be found in chapter 9 * In the multiplayer map "Downtown" there is a Japanese restaurant named "Ishimura". It is a clear reference to the CEC Planetcracker where the first and part of the second Dead Space had been set. Two restaurants with the same name can be found during the single player campaign, more precisely during episodes 4 and 9. There is also a shop called "Ellie Langford", listed right under the Ishimura restaurant on the mall map. * During episode 7 "Glass houses", inside Neil Roark's house some Dead Space easter eggs can be found. There is a guard in a room who is playing the first Dead Space game, and in the same room there are both Dead Space, Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3 in physical copy for a fictional console. The henchman also makes some comments about the game, for example a consideration about the Line Gun and the fact that Isaac Clarke doesn't talk. He also pauses the game if he notices the player. * In episode 4 "Case closed", on a wall inside the shopping centre, there is a big sign with the picture of a girl on it. She is wearing a pair of sunglasses with the name "PENG" written on their lenses. It is a reference to the famous Peng trophy that can be found in the main Dead Space games. * In the multiplayer profile customization menu, various Dead Space patches can be found. One has Isaac's helmet on it, one has a Leaper, one has Peng and one has the starship Ishimura logo. * In episode 5 "Gauntlet" there is a for sale sign outside a house. The real estate agent whose name is written on it is Isaac Clarke and the agency that sells that particular house is called Visceral Realty. The company's name is a reference to the softtware house that developed Dead Space, Visceral Games. * In episode 6 "Out of business", once approaching the Kangas chop shop, the player can easily see an approximately 20 feet tall statue of Lightspeed Boy, the mascotte of Lightspeed Bars. The same statue can be found in Dead Space 2 in the Concourse and Dead Space 3 in a shop. In the Dead Space series the statues come in different sizes. * If the player waits for some seconds in front of the game's main title without pressing a button, a trailer starts. At the beginning of the trailer some names of the companies that worked along the production of the game are shown, but right after the EA logo pops up, there is a second in which the USG Ishimura is visible while orbiting over Aegis 7. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Isaac Clarke is a playable character in the game. He is introduced to the player with a cutscene, in which Isaac is on the Crozier with Ellie, before heading to Tau Volantis atmosphere. He suddenly has a vision and decides to go and look for it outside, then he's teleported in the game's universe. He can use stasis, his rifle with some accessories from Dead Space 3 and even eject his enemies into space. One of his best taunts is the Hand Cannon, unlocked at rank 40. Dante's Inferno Dante's Inferno is a game developed by Visceral Games and released by EA just like Dead Space, so the developers had the idea of putting Isaac Clarke as a skin for the main character, Dante. It is unlocked by buying the Death Edition of the game. It doesn't do anything special in Dante's Inferno. In a scene from the movie Dead Space: Aftermath the gravity stabilizers expert Pollen is seen playing the psp version of Dante's Inferno before dropping on Aegis VII. Skate III Skate 3 is a game by EA in which the Isaac Clarke player skin can be unlocked by entering the code: DEADSPACETOO in the game. It was a reference to the upcoming game Dead Space 2. This code also unlocks a special Dead Space skateboard. Dragon Age II Dragon Age 2 is a game developed by BioWare and published by EA in 2011. One of its downloadable contents is Ser Isaac Armor. It resembles very much the Advanced Suit used by Isaac Clarke in Dead Space 2, especially the glowing helmet. Every copy of Dead Space 2 includes a code to redeem this armor. The Dragon Age 2 Codex says about it: "The chilling tales of Ser Isaac of Clarke are a favorite of bards performing in the wee hours of the night. In dank taverns throughout Thedas, these horror-filled stories captivate listeners and bring nightmares to those faint of heart.". This armor is composed by Ser Isaac's armor, gauntlets, boots and helm, they can all be acquired from the storage chest in Gamlen Amell's house or Hawke's estate. The overall stats of this armor are: Armor: 195, Material: Argent, +34 armor, +5% critical damage.Category:Dead Space Category:Visceral Games Category:EA Category:Easter eggs Category:References